ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Riku Shouren
'''Riku Shōren' (勝蓮=離苦, Victory Lotus, Agony of Separation) was the only member of the Order of Ecclasia ever to receive the Code Name of Dragon, and not without good reason. Born to German/American and Japanese parents, Riku had to grow up in harsh conditions. Originally a child soldier, she was one of the deadliest people on earth at just the tender age of fourteen. Riku was rescued by Mizuzu Yumizuka, who tried to leave her at a relief shelter where she could be safe, but she ended up getting abducted by the Philosophers so they could turn her into the perfect soldier, the "Cyborg Ninja" (サイボーグ忍者 Saibōgu Ninja). She was also the Dragoon (竜魔女騎, Ryūmajōki, lit. "Dragon Witch Knight") before Kisara Daikoku. Riku was an unsung hero of the Solar War whose lone act of resistance ensured the future victory of the current Grand Masters. Appearance Riku is a woman with a beautiful, flawless figure; that is to say it is akin to a goddess with perfect features like long legs and large breasts. She has long, dull-pink hair that reaches straight down to her knees; her bangs are a nice little mess on her forehead, with the parted section consisting of a trio of frayed inward curves that extend down to her ample cleavage; accompanying her hair is a black headband with a single crimson rose attached. Her glistening emerald eyes shine brightly, accentuating her beauty. During her experiments, her head was completely severed from her body from the jaw down. She was fitted with a cyborg body, and left severely wounded to the point of death. She was saved by Dr. Pettrovich and given artificial white blood. She has an entirely synthetic body, which is later upgraded to the exoskeleton she wears in her reintroduction. Primarily colored white, silver and black, with her shoulder areas coloured gold, the overall appearance of the exoskeleton is largely feminine by design. However, the feet also somewhat resembled high-heels, and her hands possessed claw-like nails; finally, a visor was attached to her forehead—and two artificial eyes were also connected to the visor, which retracted in front of Riku's eyes during combat. Personality and Traits Riku initially has a strong attitude and is always ready for work. Her energetic personality had him earn the nickname "Riku the Puppy" from Mizuzu. She is loyal to her allies and dreams of becoming a hero. She has a friendly and caring personality, easily making friends with almost everyone she meets. Her father's words of having dreams and honor have had a great impact on Riku, leading her to protect her honor and dreams, though still she retains her upbeat self. Riku is flirty with others, occasionally asking a few people out on a date, depicting herself to be a magnet for attraction. Riku is protective of his friends and will be ready to defend them without hesitation. She can be serious when the situation calls for it, but she still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback; she has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. She can be counted on to do the right thing, even if she makes quips about it the entire time. History Born sometime in the early 1950s, Riku spent her early years fighting as a child soldier for the Ecclacia, in the War of Independence. Known for her cruel war tactics, she would trick enemies into letting their guard down by acting like an innocent girl who seduced soldiers, before killing them with extreme prejudice. This earned her name "Agony of Separation", due to making her targets fall in love with her, before separating with them by murdering them, causing them agony. Throughout the war, Riku killed dozens of government soldiers from the Kouran regime. In 1966, Mizuzu became acquainted with Riku after stopping her in battle, and placed the young girl into a rehabilitation facility, believing that she would be safe. While at the rehab center at the age of nineteen, Riku was taken by the Philosophers and used as a test subject in the "Perfect Soldier Project." The project turned the young woman into a more efficient soldier, capable of killing her targets without remorse, however, it was at a cost. When she was not fighting, she was kept in a fluid-filled sensory deprivation tank which would reset her memories, and suppress her emotions. This intense treatment also enhanced her senses and reflexes allowing her to deflect bullets and become incredibly agile. Additionally, during her experiments, her head was completely severed from her body from the jaw down. She was fitted with a cyborg body. Eventually, Riku was freed by Mizuzu once more, and her memories were wiped of this incident, allowing her to live normally. She then stayed in the town of Gongaga and had dreams of becoming a Grand Master like her saviour; meeting up with her once more in the Solar War. Synopsis Equipment Laevatein (レヴァンティン Revantin), also known as "Demon Blade of Flame" (炎の魔剣, Hono'o no Maken), is Riku's personal sword. Laevatein takes the form of an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged, enormous blade approximately one foot wide. It sports a bolted steel base and blade, and there are two holes on the blade near the hilt. It has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. This system is also strong enough for Riku to be able to use it as a jet. The name is a reference to the Norse mythology, where Lævateinn was an invincible flaming sword wielded by the giant Surtr against the gods during Ragnarök (the end of the world). *'Exceed': The Exceed is a system unique for Laevatein. By revving the handle on the sword, Riku can cause it to spray a flammable liquid over the blade, increasing the range and inflicted damage of its attacks. For certain techniques this changes their performance entirely. Because Exceeded attacks generate more style points and inflict more damage, this is one of Riku's most valuable assets in a battle. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Riku is capable of unleashing extremely accurate blows and quick maneuvers before her opponent can react that are much swifter than other swordsmen in the main cast; in fact, Mizuzu even compares Riku to an actual samurai in their first fight. The speed and precision of Riku's strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on her opponent without staining the blade with blood, and even slice open the head of a large demon. Most of the time, Riku uses Iaidō (居合道, Way of Iai), a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. Riku's speed is so fast that she prevents opponents from reciting magic incantations and releasing their Zanpakutō making it highly effective against Shinigami and mages, however, if one has no need for incantations or have short release commands, then they could hamper Riku's advantage. Riku is able to strike so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been cut until she sheathes her weapon. *'Zandatsu' (斬奪, cut and take): Zandatsu is a special technique used by Riku to extract fuel cell electrolytes from her enemies. By targeting their weak points, Riku is able to grab their power cores and recharge her magical power and health instantly, using precise slashes to expose an opponent's fuel cell to allow maximum electrolyte absorption; in addition, the fuel cache also contained biotic nano-repair paste, allowing instantaneous healing. The Zandatsu technique could thus power Riku's own fuel cells and repair the cyborg body from even major damage. Doktor explained that the technique was possible due to all military cyborgs equipped with CNT muscle fibre using a single electrolyte medium for their internal batteries, meaning Riku could extract material from their fuel cells without worrying about compatibility. Multiple Zandatsu can be chained if several enemies are cut correctly, either with one carefully-aimed slash or by turning to attack each enemy in turn when surrounded. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Riku's expertise in hand-to-hand combat is unparalleled in her clan, and she was able to defeat two jōnin at the same time with her bare hands. Riku's incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by her inherent immense strength, giving her the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. Her preferred way of striking seems to be punches, though she has often used kicks as well. She has been shown to take down nearly chūnin with only judo throws and powerful haymakers. Riku's fighting style is freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honor at all, and so if necessary, she will actually attack women, hit below the belt, attack even if his opponents have their backs turned on her or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use allies or opponents as human shields or even bite her opponents. While fighting, Riku can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against her enemies. Sendō Sendō (仙道, The Way of The Wizard): Sendō is the special fighting style created by the Riku; it is noted to be a special fusion of the skies and the energy of the user. However, not everybody can utilize Sendō, as the White Wizard states that only one in ten thousand are capable of using it, and the main characteristic of driving Sendō comes from the pressure one has felt through harsh situations in life. Those who are not capable will still be able to use the fighting style, but only to an insignificant extent. Sendō is based on using the energy of the sun's rays through breathing and empowering the body with solar energy, and then merging it with the user's energy to affect anything the user wishes in any way they imagine, as long as they are touching it; while it can be used to destroy beings with evil in their hearts, it can also affect things that are non-living. Many of the most powerful techniques are classified as 'overdrives', and are colour named. An object that is impacted with the force of the overdrive will carry Sendō through it, and will become lethal to the touch of the opponent; this can be used to strike an enemy in another room by breaking through a wall and causing its solar energy to disintegrate the target. An object, while charged with solar energy, will become more dangerous and Riku can perform several techniques that can combine with her own tactics, to allow for a very flexible fighting style. Ordinary humans can also be affected by Sendō attacks as well, as Riku's Sendō would have caused an ordinary person to feel pins and needles before fainting, similar in nature to heavy exposure to the sun's rays. Sendō is also transferrable between users. *'Healing': One of the main conveniences of Sendō is the ability to heal the body to an extent. During her battle with the Beelzebub Akutenbake, Riku was capable of ejecting poison out of her bloodstream via the transfusion of solar energy. In addition, while fighting Mizuzu, Riku was able of healing her broken arm after Mizuzu basically pulverized it with a single blow. *'Sendōhamon Kadendō' (仙道波紋過伝動, Wizard's Way Rippling Overdrive): Riku's basic attack when utilizing Sendō. With it, Riku releases a wave of solar energy through her hand and releases it into a solid object, such as a wall or a building at high speeds. The ripple of solar energy is capable of travelling through and reaching anything on the other side of the object infused with the ripple, impacting upon the object or person struck with the wave with extreme force, blasting them with enough power to send them flying in a spiral. In the case of heavily wounded foes, the wave of solar energy is capable of entering their bloodstream and it can destroy them from the inside with relative ease. *'Shining Heart Overdrive' (炯然心臓過伝動(シャイニング・ハート・オーバードライブ) , Shainingu Hāto Oubādoraibu aka Keizen Shinzō Kadendō): Using the power of the sunlight, Riku unleashes a flurry of over one hundred punches which target the opponent's pressure points, which enables her to transfer the solar energy that is currently coursing through her body into her opponent with relative ease in multiple locations at high speeds, causing all of her strikes to burn the opponent; the sheer force of Shining Heart Overdrive is more than enough to blow the Lizardman Akutenbake to be blown away by the incredible power of the countless blows, knocking it a fair distance before it quickly melts into nothingness. It is said that Shining Heart Overdrive has the power of the sun itself packed into it, allowing Riku to completely obliterate those with hearts of darkness. Jutsu Riku is highly skilled with several types of Ninjutsu; her favourite Fire Release (火遁, Katon) allows her to infuse her body with the elemental power of fire. With this, Riku is capable of unleashing fiery damage with every blow, giving all of her attacks extra power; and this enables her attacks to possess homing properties. What should be noted is that Riku's Fire Release flames have a certain purple hue around them, very much unlike any other user of this nature. Her flames have the potential to explode, which sets them apart from any others; it has been stated that Riku's flames are known as Violet Flames (紫遁, Shika), and are very much quite the opposite to the black flames of Amaterasu. *'Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique' (火遁・豪火球の術, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu): This is a technique where energy kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring violet flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of energy that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. This technique apparently requires more than average energy reserves. Having practiced this technique all of her life since starting her training, Riku mastered the technique to such a level that she can modify its shape, range, etc. If she wants to focus it into a stream, she can with frightening ease by spreading out the energy before it is kneaded and converted into flame; and she can transform it into a chaotic set of spiraling flames by distorting and randomly converging and separating the energy that is required to create the technique. **'Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation' (火遁・豪火滅却, Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku): A technique where energy kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive wall of intense flames, which covers an expansive range. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain, with it requiring the combined efforts of several Water Release users in order to extinguish the flames. **'Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction' (火遁・豪火滅失, '' Katon: Gōka Messhitsu''): A technique where energy kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive stream of intense flames that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea of flames. If used upon dense, combustible terrain such as a forest, the confined area can greatly increase the possibility of the target's incineration. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Riku possessed immense superhuman strength, so strong that she could split the hydrogen in the air by punching. Another feat of strength is that she could punch the ground with enough force to cause fissures. Riku was able to lift and press 100 metric tons, being stronger than all of the other characters. Her monstrous brute strength also enabled her to perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times her own size and weight. Prime examples include swinging Yato around in a circle by its legs, momentarily stopping a submarine with one hand, lifting and throwing a dragon with some effort. With the dragon, Riku was also capable of ripping off one of it's wings and effectively uses it as a weapon of her own to not only overpower the much larger being, but to also knock it out. Incredible Speed: Riku was blindingly fast, able to dash a short distance to dodge attacks, dodge bullets fired at close-range, and move so fast that she appears to teleport. She was extremely agile as well; able to jump to great heights or even balance herself on a flying rocket, as well as run up vertical walls. In addition, her agility allowed her to perform amazing feats of acrobatics that easily surpassed even the finest human acrobat. She could also instantaneously close long distances without being detected by others. She was capable of moving so fast that she could decapitate an entire army of foes without them even having time to react. She often only appeared as a black shimmer of energy, with only the fastest foes even catching sight of her true figure during a battle. This incredible speed gave her an edge in battle against slower or close-range fighters. Likewise she was able to evade attacks from extremely fast opponents and was highly acrobatic, capable of gracefully leaping over many obstacles in her way, and incapacitate foes instantaneously; and she can run fast enough to run up, down and along walls without falling. Cyborg Status As the Cyborg Ninja her overall strength, speed, agility, and endurance are at superhuman levels, allowing her to swing two cyborgs with little effort by the wires and was even able to temporarily block an enormous warship. Her cyborg body appears to conduct electricity or she seems to be highly resistant to it as when she is separated from her vibration blade the lightning seems to stop; she often released discharges of electricity while moving. The body uses a magical power source, with a built-in ability to absorb electrolytes from other cyborgs linked to both Riku's sword and at least one of her hands. This ability allowed the used of Riku's Zandatsu technique, which used precise slashes to expose an opponent's fuel cell to allow maximum electrolyte absorption; in addition, the fuel cache also contained biotic nano-repair paste, allowing instantaneous healing. The Zandatsu technique could thus power Riku's own fuel cells and repair the cyborg body from even major damage. In terms of abilities, the exoskeleton can, when necessary, expand its muscle areas to enhance Riku's speed, agility, and strength. It is strong enough to forcibly move a pair of turrets, lift a giant building with little effort, and even temporarily halt a warship in its tracks. If the suit was penetrated by certain projectiles, the internal pressure could be utilized to propel them outwards from the body, as demonstrated by Riku against throwing knives. Relationships Trivia Category:Deceased Category:Perchan Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Ninja Category:Sword User